Heist for Mom
by MotherSonFanfics
Summary: Based around the comedy movie Littleman. Follows the movie but with a few altered events. What if Calvin was uninterrupted while 'playing' with Vanessa? Well, things get out of hand. Sex/Non-consent/very-slight incest connotations.


"I can't believe I'm doing this." Calvin said begrudgingly while inside the cradle. Percy just laughed at his partner in crime, responding after his laughs quelled. "Chill man, all you need to do, is get the diamond and we're good to go!" Percy placed the small man on the doorstep with a note on top, and rang the bell whilst heading out. Calvin was annoyed, but he had to do this. There was no escape from this mission.

He was greeted by the confused looks of the married couple, and was surprised to see the stunningness of Darryl's wife. She had on a very clean-cut business suit, and was incredibly attractive. Her large breast jutted out from her torso, peaking out from her fine outfit. As the couple argued, Darryl carried the baby into the home and, with his wife and his father, was ready discuss what to do with the baby. Placed onto the kitchen table, the family surrounded the "child" and the talk ensued. "I'm taking the baby to child services." Vanessa exclaimed as she picked up the phone. Darryl tried to talk her out of it as the dad looked at Calvin. Laying on the cradle, he admired the woman. Her buttock was rather fine as well, being big and busty, while not being excessive thick. He could feel his midget pecker rise. When child services was unavailable, Darryl won the argument, and they kept the "baby." Vanessa was not interested in having a child, whilst the child was _very_ interested in having Vanessa. Calvin had never seen someone so beautiful, and he knew (most certainly), that his mission now wasn't **just** for the diamond.

As now, his goal had been updated. Take back the diamond from the bag, as well as take the man's wife. In anyway thieves do.

-Time skip in movie to as family friends are about to head out-

"Okay, let's take these kids home." Richard said as him and Janet began heading out. "Bye you two! And bye children!" Darryl said with a smile, as his friend and his friend's children went off. Then, came Brittany and her husband towards the exit. Calvin admitted the blonde didn't look half bad either. While she was nothing compared to his "mother", she was still a looker. As the two were about to leave, Brittany gave some goodbye kisses to the family. "Now one for you," She said as she gave Vanessa a friendly peck. She turned her head over to the small adult. She knelt over to reach him. "and one for the baby..."

She closed her eyes as she slowly went towards him, Calvin seized the opportunity. He grabbed hold of her left cheek, and dove into her glossy lips. This caused her to jump her eyes open with shock, trying to gasp. Brittany was startled by Darryl and Vanessa's baby suddenly giving her a _very_ strong kiss. Calvin plunged further in her mouth, exploring the tip of her tongue. Brittany strangely found it arousing, to which she closed her eyes and moaned into his mouth as she returned the kiss. Her husband, and Calvin's adoptive parents watched in bewilderment. After a brief lapse of ecstasy, Brittany's senses came up and she reopened her eyes. She felt his tongue digging her inside, giving her a french kiss. _mmm!mmm!_ She pushed the rather strong child off her quickly. She stood up, and wiped her mouth. "Wow... he's quite the charmer... isn't he..." Vanessa said starring at Calvin. His mouth made the motion of _call me._ She looked over to her husband. "Could've sworn he stuck his tongue in my mouth." She whispered over to him. The two left, incredibly confused. Same can be said for the couple. Darryl and Vanessa looked at each other, flabbergasted. They tried to make sense of what just happened, stuttering multiple times.

"Great, wonderful! Wow Calvin, you did so good!" Vanessa said looking down at her baby with a weird smile. "So well! You know, if that lady ever touches you in a way that makes you feel uncomfortable you let us know okay?" Calvin just stared as his adoptive mother, who couldn't be that much younger or older than he was. Her pink low-cut shirt exposed the line separating her mounds, which was a sight for Calvin. He gazed at Vanessa, thinking of her words as her, Darryl, and him walked away from the door into the living room. "Oh 'mama', you don't know how I want to touch you lady in a way that makes _you_ feel uncomfortable." He thought. He reached out to grope her left buttcheek, only to be greeted by her hand. "Yeah, you little charmer!" Darryl said in his babyish voice.

"Does that warm water feel _gooood_?" Vanessa asked her baby. She stared at her boy from sitting on the bathroom's laid within the bathtub, starring at the young lady in an exquisite nightgown. White, sleeveless, breast very exposed. Calvin loved it, and wanted more. His adoptive mother was too good, and he needed her bad. The diamond can wait, as nothing is as priceless as what he wanted to do to Darryl's wife. His hot, busty wife. "Do you want some company in there?" The mother said slyly, which got Calvin aroused. He hopped in the shower, thinking that it was a hint. Suddenly, Vanessa sat up from the bathtub. "D-Darylllll." Calvin became open-eyed, and shocks went through him as he saw his 'dad' marching in with a bathrobe. "Heeeeey! It'sss bathtimeeee!" His baby voice annoyed Calvin, and Darryl disrobing stunned him. He could feel fright as the tall man went towards the bathtub. _I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!_ Calvin could only think as his adoptive father sat in the tub farting bubbles out and being stupid.

"Oooh baby you're so nice and clean. Yes, you're so nice and clean!" Vanessa was placing Calvin down on her bed, now that her baby was fully washed. He was incredibly giddy, as he loved her warm embrace. Her heat was remarkable, and he could feel himself gravitate towards her as she laid him down. Her hair was tied back, and she was now wearing a pink robe. With her child nestled flat on the bed, she began to play with him. Vanessa placed her lips on Calvin's chest, blowing with the luscious lips on his body. It felt ticklish, and he began to laugh. The motion was so enjoyable. She began to lower her head down, blowing at his stomach. He laughed once more, as the motorboating of her juicy lips tingled.

At that point, however, Calvin felt something deep within. He felt desire; the time to strike was now. As she went in to blow on his stomach again, Calvin pushed her head down towards his crotch. She giggled, as she felt her child push her head down. She pushed her head up, only to be met with his surprisingly high force. He used both hands to push her head down onto his diaper, just as she was going into blow. Her movement of her lips went through the pants, and that feeling wasn't a ticklish one. It was the tingling feeling, which erupted his desire. While only slightly, her mouth rubbed on his member, and he needed that now. Calvin could feel his mom was ready to call for Darryl to get assistance on the baby. "Heyyy Dar-" In a flash, Calvin released his hand from her skull to pull down his restrictive underwear, and using the power of lust, he was able to jam his mother's head down onto his semi-erect cock with one final push.

 **MMMMPH!** Vanessa was incredibly surprised to have been suddenly cut off by something entering her mouth. One moment she was playing with her baby boy, the next she was slammed onto something _hard._ She gasped out of surprise, which only made him able to insert his shaft deeper down his unsuspecting 'mama's opening. **MMMMMPH!** She didn't know what to do! She felt Calvin's incredibly strong arms atop her head, pushing downwards so that her skull would be fucked by his penis. "What's going on Calvin?!" Was what Vanessa tried to say with a full mouth engulfed by her baby. She sputtered as it reached the back of her throat. "Oh god, why is it so **big!** " The young woman thought. She had no idea, that her 'baby', was actually a monster. Being 2 years older than her, he was -despite his size- an unmistakable BBC. Calvin arched his head back as he felt the warmth of Vanessa's breath surround his cock. Her wet jaw tightened around his rod, and her tongue was stationed under his entire length. He moaned a lot, astounded by how good his 'mama' felt.

"This is absolutely disgusting!" Vanessa was thinking, as her baby forced her to bob on his nearly full length erection. Her jaw was getting weak from the amount of sucking, and she was surprised to see that Darryl didn't hear her scream aloud his name partially. Calvin could feel himself reaching his limit. His mom's mouth was too amazing for him to hold out much longer. He moaned more, but kept it quiet to prevent his 'father' from arriving. He grabbed her head tightly, and slammed her up and down his shaft. The violent force applied to the back of her caused intense pain. She also realized what that was signifying. **MMMPH MMMPH!** She tried to use the bed to push her off and to get released, but she couldn't overpower him. His size wasn't a good indicator of his **size** as well as strength. The wanting for taking her made him able to prevent her escape from what was to cum.

"Mamaaaa!" Calvin shouted in his childish voice, as he pushed her down one last time. He curled up around her head, jamming her down fully. The bed went inwards as the fluffy cushion jammed her down. She couldn't budge, as she felt his bulge expand within her mouth. He roared as he erupted inside Vanessa's mouth. She squirmed as she felt the juice explode inside, being incredibly disgusted by it. She tried to not swallow, but as it filled her mouth, she had no other option. She slurped on the semen, sucking on his sprinkling cock as it rained droplets down her throat. She slurped and gulped at her baby's groin, not believing what she was doing. "This was not what I expected would be a downside to children!" She tried to pronounce, only for cum to dribble out. Finally, after what felt like eternity, Calvin broke it off. He supplemented her her fill, and pushed her off of him as he fell flat down. She fell over onto the floor, panting and choking. Calvin laid on the bed breathing heavily. He never had such an amazing blowjob in his life, a crime to him for never feeling something that good. "Sorry Honey, had to do a little... business hehe." Darryl entered the room, whistling. He entered and saw his wife on the floor gasping and his son stretched out on the bed smiling. Vanessa wiped her mouth, absolutely drained and defeated.

"Our... big boy... is a mouthful..." Vanessa gasped as she passed out. "Awwww baby need a diaper change?" Darryl ignored his wife to assist his boy, completely oblivious to what happened. "Aaaah...mama..." Calvin said in bliss. "Awww mommy is bad, she didn't finish this up. Look how messy your diaper is!" As Darryl began to change Calvin, Calvin allowed his thoughts to wander. "No Darryl, your wife _definitely_ finished me up. And she's fiiineee." He thought dozing in his mind.


End file.
